


Not Like This

by Guacamoledisco



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Fucked Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamoledisco/pseuds/Guacamoledisco
Summary: Vent





	Not Like This

Just a heads up this deals with heavy non con and rape  
If that makes you uncomfortable please find another fic  
This is also mostly vent so its not gonna be amazing 

. . . .

"Yea, you want it harder baby?" 

No

I want this to end

"Yes" 

"Fuck yea, bet you want me to pound into this little ass until you can't speak huh?" 

Don't

Please let me go 

Stop touching me there

"Alex?" 

"Huh?" 

Smack! 

Ow! 

My cheek hurts, the stinging is too much.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you" 

"Y-yes sir." 

Don't cry Alex 

Not now

Please just wait till he leaves

You know what happened last time you teared u-

"Maybe a little less air should do you some good" 

Can't breathe..

Everything hurts

I can't see..

"R-Ry-" 

"Fine, Don't want you to pass out and miss me cumming in this tight little ass of yours." 

No

I dont want this 

I don't want you 

"Please sir, fill me up," 

The bed's shaking so much 

He's going to break the mattress 

He's going to break me

Everythings so tight

I feel like my bones are going to shatter

"God, you love it when I use you don't you! I know you love this," 

I don't 

I fucking hate it so much 

I hate you 

"Yes daddy! I love it so much please more!" 

Stop squeezing me, it hurts

Ow, my hair, dont twist it like that

You're so big, It feels like I'm being ripped in half.

"Alex, f-fuck I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum in you," 

Please stop.

Anything but this.

Stop yelling and moaning 

Stop biting my ear 

Leave my neck alone 

Its so loud 

So gross

Its so warm 

Its so much

Dripping onto the bed. Rubbing against me, inside me.

I hate it. 

I hate this.

Ryland get off

You're so heavy 

I can't breathe

"How was that cupcake?" 

Horrible 

Disgusting 

Mortifying

"Amazing, just like always" 

Don't kiss me, you smell horrible

You're so sweaty 

"This our secret, it's the last time okay?" 

That's what you said last time,

"Yes sir," 

Stop kissing me

"Good boy,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent story so its not going to be great


End file.
